Chloe's Ex
by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops
Summary: The Bellas are preparing to reclaim their title at the World Championship, but first they need to see their competition. Before they get there, Chloe reveals a bit of a secret to both her girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, and the rest of the Bellas. (Bechloe/Past Chlommissar) [Credit to bechloe88 on Tumblr for her amazing AU GIFs that gave me this idea]
1. The Car Show

**Chloe's Ex**

"Who the hell are these people again?" Stacie asked with her arms crossed, staring at her fellow Bellas on the escalator. They had already scouted the downstairs of the car show for any sign of their competition, but found nothing, so they decided to go to the second floor where they would be performing.

Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at the busty brunette who had dyed her hair dirty blonde. "They're the German team that won World's last year," she stated with an almost icy voice.

Fat Amy's face scrunched up, her gaze going to the redhead, "I thought they won the past few years?"

"Like that's a _big_ deal," Chloe scoffed, turning her attention to her girlfriend who had been silent the whole time.

"Chloe," Stacie piped up, "It is a big deal. This is all you've been talking about for-"

"They are just some German team! We are going to scout them out, figure out our routine, and then we are going to hand their asses to them," the co-leader rushed out. She turned back around and laced her fingers through Beca's, her other hand nervously rotating her coffee cup.

Stacie and Amy gave each other a look, both moving a step down so that they could speak without being overheard by their captains. They stared at Chloe, moving their heads together as Stacie whispered, "She seems really on-edge for someone who's getting laid."

"Ever since she heard about the German invasion she has been more nervous that the Brits when _they_ heard about the German invasion," Amy muttered back.

"Maybe she needs to have more sex," the taller one offered as a solution.

"First things first, Boob Master, those two don't need anymore toner-handling. They already go at it like dingoes in heat. Second, do you think of anything else?" Amy asked incredulously, thinking back over the last four years.

"Of course I do, I'm about to get my degree in- Oh my god!" Stacie cried out, jumping off the escalator and running as fast as she could to a red car. She began to rub herself on it, only stopping when Chloe yelled at her to follow the rest of them.

"Chlo," Beca gave her girlfriend's hand a light squeeze to get her attention, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am! I am perfect! Nothing wrong here!" Chloe said quickly, pulling the brunette along to one of the tables set up where the stage was.

"Are you sure? You seem… Anxious?" Beca said, not sure of her wording. "Well, more anxious than usual."

"I'm fine," Chloe assured, forcing a smile.

The DJ raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend of nearly two years, knowing that something was wrong. She knew that Chloe would eventually tell her what was going on, so for now she leaned against the table with her left arm while the other wrapped around the gorgeous redhead's midsection. Chloe's hands gripped the one that was on her stomach, her body naturally relaxing some as she leaned into the embrace. Beca kissed the girl's cheek, Chloe's head turning to capture her lips in a sweet, brief kiss before turning back to the stage.

"Hey, Jess?" Stacie asked the blonde next to her.

"Yeah?" Both Jessica and Ashley turned and asked at the same time, giving each other a confused look before paying attention to their friend.

Stacie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the incident, but shook her head quickly to recover. "You and Chloe are really close, right?"

"I'd definitely think so," Jessica laughed. Besides her girlfriend and Aubrey, Jessica was Chloe's best friend.

"Do you know what's up with her today?" she questioned. Fat Amy must have overheard because she slid in next to Stacie, awaiting an answer.

Jessica's face fell slightly, her eyes looking back at the stage. "I think that's something she should tell you all about." The blonde turned away and began to speak with Ashley, ignoring that conversation had even happened.

"That little cupcake knows what's going down in Strawberry Shortcake's pretty head," Amy stated.

"Maybe we can interrogate her," Stacie threw in.

Before either of them could ambush Jessica, the cars that were on the stage moved backwards out of the way and the lights began to flicker and dim.

"Oh my god, did you see that!?" the Bellas blurted out.

Chloe sighed, "The cars moved, nothing to worry about."

Beca rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Hey, I know I already-"

"I'm okay, Beca," Chloe laughed, but it wasn't her usual care-free one. "I promise."

"Okay, Red," the DJ breathed, kissing her girlfriend just below the ear.

Suddenly, the screens on the stage went fuzzy before turning black and being replaced by a video of a blonde woman with her hair pulled back into perfect bun. Beca felt Chloe stiffen beneath her touch. On instinct, she pulled her closer and wrapped her other arm around the redhead, rubbing circles into her delicate hand with her thumb.

The woman on the screen was rotating as she spokewith a German accent, " _We are- We are Das Sound Machine. A German collective operating in concert to create sonic- sonic mastery. What better way to appreciate automotive perfection?"_

Her image disappeared from the screens and Chloe quickly turned her head to look at Beca, a look of guilt and worry in her cerulean blue eyes. "Becs, I really need to tell you something."

"What is it?" the brunette asked, gripping her girlfriend tighter at the sound of her worried tone.

"I used to-" she began, but seemingly changed her mind at the last minute, "I'll tell you after." She turned back to the performance that had just started.

Beca stood in confusion for a brief second before the music brought her out of it, but it didn't stop the awful feeling she had in her gut.

The German team was singing _Uprising_ by Muse, followed by some very well practiced coreography. Beca paid attention of their impressive beat-boxer, making a mental note to speak to Lily later. A very ripped, fairly attractive man walked forward, continuing the original song with his accent.

 _Paranoia is in bloom_

 _The PR transmissions will resume_

Even more of their team walked out in their black uniforms, their voices sounding almost like angels, but none of the Bellas were going to admit that.

 _They try to push drugs and keep us all dumbed down_

 _In hopes that we will never see the truth around_

 _Come on!_

Another voice chimed in, the spotlight falling onto the blonde woman from earlier in the background. Chloe took in a sharp breath and said, "Oh my god." All the Bellas turned at her outburst, seeing her eyes widen as she pulled Beca even closer around her.

 _Another promise, another seed_

 _Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_

 _Another green belt wrapped around our minds_

 _And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_

Das Sound Machine continued to dance while they took a break from the main lyrics. Most of the Bellas were now transfixed by the performance, but Stacie and Amy were watching Chloe's stone cold expression as she observed them.

 _Come on!_

 _They will not force us!_

 _They will stop degrading us!_

 _They… Will… Not…_

 _Victorious!_

 _Come on!_

A few of the Bellas awkwardly clapped, stopping once they felt the icy glare they received from their redheaded captain. Chloe pulled out of Beca's embrace, keeping a hold on her hands as she dragged her away from the rest of their group.

"You needed to tell me something?" Beca asked once they were a few feet away, unaware that two of their friends were watching them heavily.

"Okay, so you remember after Finals your freshman year?" Chloe checked quickly, a look of worry still in her eyes.

"Yeah," the DJ responded with some skepticism, looking down at their still interlocked fingers.

"You were with Jesse and I had dumped Tom a long time ago, but I kept talking about this other person that I had started seeing," she continued, prompting Beca to confirm that she remembered her sophomore year of college.

"I remember," she slowly responded. "I also remember that you talking about them made me jealous and angry as hell, which is how I realized that I didn't belong with Jesse."

Chloe smiled at the words, yet they didn't seem to derail what was happening. "Well, that particular ex is here."

"Here?" Beca asked, looking around the building. "As in, _here_ here?" Chloe nodded. "They are in this building?" Another nod. The brunette's expression went slack, her steel blue eyes becoming stormy, "Where? Point him out, I'll kick his ass."

"It's actually-" Chloe began, loving the possessive side of Beca, but really needing her to calm down at this moment. Before she could explain, she was cut off by someone with a German accent.

"Barden Bellas! You came here to see us?" The blonde woman from DSM walked towards them. Chloe quickly moved to stand beside her girlfriend, their hands coming apart. Beca took on her usual defensive position, her face giving away nothing. The blonde took a towel from the buff man, lightly drying at her neck. Her eyes rested on the small leader, "Is it because you are- what do the American kids say- jelly?"

"We are so not _jelly_ ," Chloe said coldly, her eyes staring daggers at the woman.

Her gaze fell onto the redhead now, a devilish grin coming across her face. "Ah, Chlobear, I didn't know this was your group."

The Bellas all looked between the redhead and the blonde, confusion setting in on all their faces besides Jessica, whose expression mirrored Chloe's.

"Do not call me that," she hissed. She put her arm through Beca's, "And it's _our_ group, Kommissar."

The German woman, _Kommissar_ as Chloe had just pointed out, lifted one of her eyebrows and turned her body towards Beca. She looked amused and she nearly laughed, "This? This little thing?"

"We didn't come here to start something. We just came here to see what we were up against at World's, where we're going to kick your ass," Beca retorted, her hand finding Chloe's.

Kommissar noticed the act, her smile never faltering as she took a few steps towards the brunette, "You? You are the kicker of ass?" she asked, receiving a slight nod from Beca. "But you are so tiny. Like a sprite, or a fairy, or a…" She turned to her counterpart and asked something in German before returning to her original position. "Yes, you are like a troll."

Beca's face was overcome with anger, "Yeah, well… You are physically _flawless_."

All of the Bellas grins fell, especially Chloe's, as they looked at their captain floundering for some sort of insult.

"Thank you, I believe that your gorgeous friend agrees," her cocky voice said. "Well, we must be going. Chloe, it was a pleasure getting to see you again. Bellas, we will see you at World's."

The group left, the redhead's expression still as cold as ice while Beca looked on in rage.

"So that was-" the brunette began.

"Yeah," Chloe answered.

"And you left her-"

"For you."

"I'm going to kick her ass."

Chloe turned towards the rest of their group, raising her voice to get everyone's attention. "Bellas! Let's go, we have a competition to prepare for!"

Beca put her arm around her girlfriend's waist as they walked to the exit, the Bellas following.

* * *

 **Song: Uprising – Muse (Das Sound Machine's version from the Car Show)**

 **Leave a review and like it up guys!**


	2. The Explanation

All the Bellas sat down in the living room, some nervously fidgeting, some staring at the redhead pacing before them, and the others looking at their other leader. Their brunette captain sat on the table in the middle of the room, her eyes downcast, a look of utter rage overtaking her features.

"Spit it out already, Ginger!" Fat Amy said from the couch next to Stacie. "God may have cursed you with that hair, but he blessed you with words. Now use them before I'm shipped back to my homeland in a box covered in glittery kangaroos." Beca glared at the Australian with a fire in her eyes that could scare the dead. "I mean- what I meant was- Continue to move without speaking. We'll wait."

Jessica coughed lightly to get everyone's attention, straightening her back and leaning forward on the couch. Beca was the only one who wasn't looking at her as she addressed Chloe, "I think you should just tell them. It isn't that bad."

"No, you're right," Chloe said, pushing her hair back and coming to a halt. She turned on her heel to face the room, her cerulean blue eyes landing on her girlfriend who had now crossed her arms and was sitting in silence. Her face gave away nothing, but her eyes said everything.

"It's fine," Beca whispered. To everyone else it sounded like she was about to kill someone, but Chloe could tell that she was upset.

The redhead nodded, deciding it was best to just put it out there. "Three years ago, my family took a trip to Germany with Aubrey to celebrate her graduating since her dad wasn't taking her anywhere. We ended up going to this a cappella performance while we were there and I got really, _really_ drunk. The next day I woke up with one of the captains and we kind of hit it off. Basically, I spent the rest of the trip pining after her because I was pissed that Beca was with Jesse. I came back home, she stayed there, but we did a long-distance thing. She visited occasionally. Then we broke up. Then I found out that she had cheated on me. To sum it all up, I was with Kommissar for about a year and then I left her for Beca."

Everyone sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say.

"Wow..." Emily muttered. "I thought you two had been together since the beginning."

"Oh, Acachild, you are such a romantic. But you're also dumber than a koala that mistakes marijuana for eucalyptus," Amy stated, patting Legacy on the back.

Emily looked at Amy with a confused expression before turning back to Beca and Chloe. "I mean, I'm still shocked that you guys haven't always been a thing, but this isn't that bad. Is it?"

"Once my sister stole a bike, so my father hit her with a chicken and said he was proud of her," Flo threw in.

Chloe started pacing again, her voice getting higher in pitch, "I dated the enemy. I _slept_ with the enemy!" She cried out, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Beca cringe at the word. "Oh my god-"

"It's fine," Beca assured. "I'm going to get some air."

They watched as their usually tough-as-nails leader walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

Stacie looked at the redhead, "You dated someone while Beca was with Jesse, I'm not seeing why this is such a horrible thing."

"It isn't," Jessica responded.

"Yeah, but it's still Chloe's ex," Cynthia Rose pointed out.

"Why is this bad, Ginger Spice?" Fat Amy asked.

"I stayed with her for nearly a year, but she cheated and Beca was the person I went to for comfort. Beca hates her for it, and now it turns out that she's our competition," Chloe explained.

The Bellas nodded, Legacy eventually piping up, "Beca hates her for hurting you. You hate her for hurting you. You hate her for hurting Beca indirectly. She's a member of the group we have to beat. So… She's Satan?"

"Satan with a rockin' body," Stacie mumbled, biting her lower lip.

"Keep it in your thong," Amy said.

"It's in the past!" Chloe said, her eyes looking towards the kitchen. "We're over, I'm with Beca, and we are going to kick ass at World's. That's it."

No one could say anything before she was rushing in the direction that Beca had gone earlier, her red hair flowing behind her. She spotted her girlfriend sitting in a chair on the deck, staring at the hedges. She slowly made her way over, not wanting to startle the younger girl.

Beca glanced up when she heard footsteps. She tried her best to smirk at the girl, "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe said, stopping just in front of the brunette. She put her hands behind her back, trying to hide her nervousness. "Please don't be mad at me."

The DJ cocked her head to the side, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I should have told you the second that I thought it was the same person, but I didn't. And then I've been talking about-"

"Chlo," Beca said, leaning forward and gripping the girl's hips, "I'm not mad at you."

"You've been sulking all day and I feel like it's my fault," she admitted.

"It isn't. I'm just really stressed right now. I have my internship, I have to figure out the music for our performance, and now I found out that my girlfriend used to date the competition. I hate her, not you," she promised.

"But what if-"

"Come here," Beca laughed lightly, pulling the girl towards her. Chloe sat down on the brunette's lap, her legs thrown over the arm of the chair, her hands fiddling with her thumb ring, and her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. "I love you, Red."

"I love you," Chloe smiled.

"I'm not mad at you for dating someone before me, that would be ridiculous. I'm mad that she cheated on you and hurt you. I'm mad that she thinks she's better than us. And I am _beyond_ pissed that she called me a troll," she growled.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, "You're definitely not a troll."

"I'm still going to kick her ass for saying it," Beca whispered, pressing her lips to Chloe's temple.

"I think I know of a way that we can both be pretty satisfied right now," the redhead mumbled with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, really?" Beca asked, curious as to where Chloe was going with this.

"Mhmm," she hummed as she began to kiss the younger girl's neck, stopping to bite on her pulse point. Beca gasped and dug her nails into Chloe's side on instinct. The redhead leaned up and whispered in the most sultry voice she had, "She was probably the best I ever had, how does that make you feel?"

The DJ turned and captured the redhead's lips in a bruising kiss. Chloe moaned at the possessive and rough nature Beca had taken on, her heart skipping a beat when the brunette bit her lower lip.

The shorter girl looked into Chloe's eyes, the normal stunning blue almost completely black with lust now. Beca growled, "Like you're going to take that back really soon."

Chloe gulped, struggling to speak when Beca was looking at her like _that_ , "Show me."

"Okay…" Emily whispered slowly, the whole room looking at her as she spoke, her eyes never connecting with anyone's. "Beca and Chloe haven't always been together?"

All the Bellas looked between one and other, trying to decide who would be the one to explain their leader's crazy past. Eventually, each woman's gaze fell upon the only person they thought could explain it properly.

"No, there was a good two years between them being completely in love and them actually doing anything about it," Stacie said, her legs crossed and her attention focused on filing her nails.

"Two years?"

"It was almost two years. It was like the spring of our sophomore year."

"What happened?"

"When they weren't together or what happened to get them together?" Cynthia Rose asked Legacy, attempting to clarify, even though they all knew that Stacie would explain both either way.

"Both?" Emily's questioning tone called out.

"Jesse and Beca were together since National's, which was really fucking stupid because it was obvious that they were better friends. God knows why, no one cares, it happened. Now, they dated through summer and up until about December or January. That was a mess… Beca ended it on accident. There was a Bella party with a _lot_ of drinking and when it came time to play this weird Australian kissing game where you choose between two people, let's just say that she did not choose her boyfriend. That ended real quick. He was a bitch about for it for a while, we're all over it. Now, flash forward a few months to a graduation party. There was a lot more drinking, no comparison really, but it's all for the greater good. Our little captain decided it would be a good idea to see if she could jump from one roof to the other… Of the Bella House to the Treble House-" Stacie explained, her finger on her chin as she kept recalling details.

"WAIT- Beca jumped from one roof to the other?" Legacy cut in.

"I never said she made it," Stacie declared. "She tried, but she was too drunk and ended up landing in the hedge between the houses. Even though it was fucking hilarious, the dumbass actually broke her arm. Surprisingly, Chloe hadn't been drinking and she was the only person who could take her to the hospital. All of us went too, Chloe drove and we ended up waiting in the waiting room for what felt like hours-"

"What kind of car did you-"

"Hush, young one. This is the best part," Amy threw her hand over the newest member's mouth.

"While we were waiting, Chloe was a wreck. They wouldn't let her go with Beca to get X-Rays, even though Beca was begging them to let her. So, while Chloe is just pacing back and forth, Jesse rushes into the ER and starts asking the nurse where his girlfriend is. They hadn't been together for months, but I guess he saw this as his great moment in the movie to swoop in and win her back, and Chloe was having none of his shit. Those two started fighting and screaming at each other, it was great. Then the doctor walks out, looks at the group, and says, 'Your girlfriend is asking for you.' Jesse, of course, starts walking towards the guy, but he stops him and just goes, 'Sir, I really don't think you are the red-head she's talking about.' So Chloe blows by him and goes to see Beca, leaving Romeo to sulk away, and Beca then walks out of her small room with her cast raised over her head, yelling that she had written 'I love Chloe' on her cast."

"And… That's it?"

"That's it. They got together because Beca was drunk, broke her arm, and wrote her feelings on the cast."

"That… Is not how I pictured that happening."

"We all thought they would sleep together, but apparently the true way to Chloe's heart is with a Sharpie and a hospital bed," Stacie stated.

 **So, I figure that this story will just be a short one, maybe two or three more parts to it. I just want to split everything up evenly. Review it guys, cause you know I love hearing your opinions!**


	3. The Riff Off

The Barden Bellas weren't sure whether they should be scared or excited when they entered the house of the man who had sent them the invitation. They quickly figured that disturbed was the best answer since he didn't seem to be completely stable. Their emotions changed once they began to walk down the stairs into the giant basement that almost looked like a club. The room was decorated in red curtains and had a warm glow all around it, turning it into a welcoming music scene.

Other a capella groups were spread out around the club including the Tone Hangers, who now had Bumper, the Trebles, The Green Bay Packers, and of course Das Sound Machine. Beca sighed and thanked whatever god there was that she hadn't seen the two leaders of DSM yet and that they hadn't spotted her. Emily skipped over to the Trebles, talking to Benji with enthusiasm, and a few other Bellas followed her. Fat Amy and Stacie, on the other hand, rushed towards the Green Bay Packers, both of them obviously attempting to get Clay Matthews's attention.

Chloe remained by Beca's side, jumping up and down while gripping her arm tightly. Beca hadn't seen the redhead this excited since before they messed up in front of the President. The smile that brightened her world was definitely worth whatever embarrassment DSM would bring her.

"Beca, do you see this?" her girlfriend asked, nodding back towards all the other groups.

"I see the Tone Hangers and I'm not sure how they got invited," the brunette deadpanned. She crossed her arms and scanned the room once more, trying to find all of the Barden Bellas and make sure none of them were doing anything that could even remotely be considered illegal. The closest thing that she saw was their Australian friend on the floor. "I also see Fat Amy mermaid dancing for Clay Matthews."

"Shit," Chloe mumbled, turning her head to find the blonde girl. "What if the Packers get a restraining order?"

She couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards her. Beca pressed a gentle kiss to Chloe's lips, saying, "That's her problem."

The gorgeous redhead leaned in for another kiss, her arms wrapping around the leader's neck and pulling her closer. It would have been a calming moment for Beca if not for them being interrupted by none other than DSM.

"Look at what we have here," Kommissar's German accent rang out in the DJ's ears. Her teeth clenched together as she turned to face the two leaders of Das Sound Machine, both dressed in full black just like the rest of their group. Chloe stood behind her girlfriend, wanting as much distance between her and the arrogant leader as possible. The German's eyes landed on Beca, "I almost forgot how short you are."

Beca stopped herself from lunging towards the blonde, holding back the waves of anger that she had been holding in for weeks. Those emotions were felt clearly in her tone as she bit out, "I almost forgot what a bitch you are, you gorgeous specimen."

Dark blue eyes widened as she realized what she had just said and Chloe's head jerked to glare at the brunette, her facing coming together to portray her unbridled confusion. The redhead stepped in front of her girlfriend, coming face to face with her ex while Beca shook her head to try and figure out what she was doing.

"Kommissar," she growled, arms folded over her chest. "Why don't you go back to your little army?"

The blonde's head tilted to the side and a large grin spread across her face. "I've missed you, Chlobear. You look more beautiful than you did that night in Berlin."

Her head tilted down to hide the red that had come across her cheeks, but it did not go unnoticed by Beca or Kommissar. One smirk fell as the other grew wider, both believing they knew exactly what was going through Chloe's mind.

"Hey," Beca gained the woman's attention by pulling Chloe behind her and facing the blonde leader once again. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

"She had her long before you did," Pieter chimed in, causing the two to laugh as Beca felt the familiar twitch of jealousy in her heart.

"It's so sad, really." Kommissar took a sip of her drink, staring the brunette down with a grin. She left her statement there, not fully explaining herself to anyone.

Beca knew she was walking into a trap, but somehow she couldn't stop herself. "What are you talking about?"

"That you really think you make her happy," she shook her head. "It's sad. Knowing you can never make her feel like I did. Knowing she's just settling for you because I left her. I feel sorry for you."

That was the last straw. The DJ lunged forward as rage completely overtook her, Chloe's arms wrapping around her and holding her back. Something in Beca was breaking as she thought through every word the German woman had just said, her brain trying to shut down all the images flying through her mind.

"Don't worry, the chihuahua's bark it much worse than it's bite," Pieter turned to leave the trio.

Kommissar winked at Chloe, her sexy voice adding, "It was good to see you again, Chlobear." She followed her counterpart, leaving Beca to fight against her restraints.

"Baby, calm down," the redhead whispered. Beca finally broke free, but instead of chasing down the leaders of Das Sound Machine she just stood there in defeat. "She's just trying to get in your head-"

"Get everyone together," she ordered. Her face showed nothing besides the cold and distant Beca that existed her freshman year. The brunette could feel as her heart broke, not wanting to understand any of what Kommissar had just told her. Whether any of it was true or not didn't matter, what mattered was that it felt like a stab in the gut. She spun on her heel and went to gather Fat Amy and Stacie from the Green Bay Packers, leaving Chloe behind in confusion.

Stacie could feel the anger radiating off of their leader as she grabbed her shoulder and looked down at Amy on the ground. She was about to ask what was wrong when the weird guy who was running this whole thing started to speak, telling them that they were about to start. The taller of the two knelt down to get Amy's attention, pulling her up and smiling at Clay Matthews as she walked away and dragged her friend with her.

The five groups gathered around the small, bearded man who was listing off all the rules to the Riff-Off and introducing all of the teams. It was fairly different from the ones they had attended in college, but it was the same basic principle. Stacie looked at their fearless leader and saw that she was glaring at the blonde leader of Das Sound Machine. The taller girl leaned towards Chloe, who was standing quite a bit behind her girlfriend, and asked, "What's wrong with Beca?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," came the redhead's anxious reply, her thumbnail in her mouth. It was the one nervous habit she had never quite gotten over.

Stacie went back to her place next to Amy, giving the Aussie a nudge and motioning towards Beca. Before she could even figure out what she was talking about, the man in the middle of all the groups raised his hands over his hand and pointed at the big game show screen above them all.

"Okay, yeah, let's get this thing started," his high-pitched southern accent called. "Let's take a look at the first category!" The first section of the screen spun around until it finally stopped, causing the show runner to say, "Oh, Songs About Butts!"

The Bellas began to talk amongst each other and try to figure out what they would start with even though any song on the radio would work.

"Let's start with Das Sound Machine!" The bearded man pointed at the large group, all of them stepping forward into the light.

The brunette at the head of the Bellas had her arms crossed as she watched DSM begin to beat box, Pieter jumping to the front of the group and starting the song off.

 _She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

 _Thighs like what, what, what_

Kommissar was the next to join in, her eyes roaming the crowd and facing the Trebles for the first line.

 _All night long_

It didn't last long, her slender arm raising above her head as she spun her body to point directly at the beautiful Chloe Beale. The blonde's lips curled up into a devilish smile, winking at her ex and continuing to motion towards her for the rest of their turn.

 _Let me see that thong_

 _Baby_

 _That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong_

The bearded man pointed at the Tone Hangers next, but Beca wasn't paying attention. She was staring down the woman who was still looking over her girlfriend. Chloe had turned away once Kommissar pointed her out, not wanting to deal with it, but the brunette couldn't settle the rage inside of her.

It was well known amongst anyone who had entered the Bella House that Chloe was a fan of thongs and cheeky underwear. The redhead was remembered well for walking around the house naked or in her underwear, but that was mostly to get Beca's attention when she was busy working or because she left her clothes in a different room. Beca was well aware that the song was specific, it wasn't just the first thing DSM had thought of. It was meant for Chloe and it had done its job of getting beneath the leader's skin.

The round ended quickly once the Trebles took over, Benji getting distracted by Emily and singing lyrics that were completely different so that the girl didn't think he was rude. The next round was shown to be Country Love and as the Tone Hangers started the song off, Beca already knew what she was going to sing.

The chorus finished with haste, the next group to go being the Bellas. The DJ stepped forward into the light, aggressively singing with a slight southern drawl.

 _I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty, little supped up 4-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats_

She let the music take over her emotions, pushing the Tone Hanger out of the way and spinning to face DSM. She balled her hands into fists as she looked upon Kommissar, lifting them to make sure her point was made loud and clear.

 _I took a Louisville Slugger to both head lights_

 _Slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Pieter seemed slightly taken back by the action, but Kommissar simply smirked and waved at the redhead behind the DJ. After the Bellas, the Green Bay Packers failed to sing, leading them into the next round of I Dated John Mayer. DSM started the round, but this time it was a brunette from the back who was singing, the two leaders simply providing backup vocals. The bearded man in the middle of the groups pointed at the Bellas, Beca ready to jump in again, but she was held back as Chloe put her arm out in front of her and sauntered up to the Germans.

 _We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

The dark-haired girl went back to her place, Kommissar stepping up right in front of the redhead and smiling down at her former flame. Chloe continued with the song, making sure to point at the blonde a few times throughout the lyrics.

 _We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

 _You go talk to your friends_

 _Talk to my friend, talk to me_

 _But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together_

The round went to the Tone Hangers again and then ended as they failed, but Chloe wasn't paying attention. She was glaring at her ex from a few feet away, Beca coming up behind her and pulling her back to stand with her. Now that the Barden Bellas and DSM were the only two left, shit was about to get real.

* * *

Beca Mitchell had changed a lot since her freshman year. She was no longer a shy and awkward music geek sitting in the radio station alone for hours at a time. She was now a shy and awkward music intern who helped lead the Barden Bellas to multiple National Championships. Beca was also the proud girlfriend of the one and only Chloe Beale and had gotten a better handle on her anger issues over the years.

Despite all of those amazing advancements in her life, something about watching Das Sound Machine sing their version of Jump by Kriss Kross after they beat the Bellas sent a wave of unrivaled hatred through her veins. It had a lot to do with the fact that Beca truly disliked DSM, but it mainly bothered her because Kommissar was continuously looking towards the redhead beside her.

Thankfully, Chloe was following Emily away from the celebration and out of the line of sight of her ex. Beca chased after the pair, knowing that her girlfriend was almost as angry as she was, but the blue-eyed beauty was not the best at holding back her feelings at a time like this.

"What were you thinking!?" Chloe begged, her voice nearly breaking.

"I wasn't! I was nervous and then he pointed at me and I-" Emily began to defend herself only to be cut off by the leader again.

"You just cost us-"

"Chloe," Beca gripped the girl by the shoulders, making her face her as she moved her hands to hold her delicate face in her hands. "Breathe. You're not mad at Emily, you're mad at DSM. Just breathe for me, baby."

The redhead closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Beca, resting her head in the crook of her neck. She took a deep breath, the comforting scent of her girlfriend's vanilla skin calming her down. Even when Beca was angry and sweating, she still managed to put Chloe first. "You're right," she mumbled into her shirt.

Beca looked over the auburn hair at Emily, "Did you really write that?"

"The song?" Legacy pointed at herself, making sure that she was talking to her.

"Yeah, is that yours?"

"Yes! I- uh- I've been working on it for a while and it isn't finished, but-"

"We can work on it together sometime," Beca smirked. "Maybe I can even sneak you into the studio one day."

The brunette still had her arm around her girlfriend as she waved all the Bellas in her direction, leading them back out towards where their vehicles were parked. She knew all the singers were done after their hard loss, but she mainly just wanted out of the stifling room before Kommissar had a chance to come up to her again and make her feel worse than she already did.

* * *

All of the Bellas aside from their fearless DJ were seated on the couch, trying to figure out what they were going to do about Das Sound Machine.

"They're fucking machines," Fat Amy stated, throwing herself back into the couch and sighing. "It's like fighting twenty Terminators."

Jessica leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees and throwing in, "That doesn't mean they can't be beaten. We could have won tonight if it wasn't for Legacy's slip."

"I'm really sorry," Emily had her head in her hands. "It was an accident."

"Don't worry about it, Legacy," Cynthia-Rose rubbed the girl's back, attempting to comfort their youngest member the best she could. None of them were mad at her by any means, but that didn't mean the loss didn't still sting. "We all make mistakes."

Stacie sat up and looked around the room, not seeing their captain anywhere. In fact, she hadn't seen her since they had gotten back to the Bella House. "Where's Beca?"

"Upstairs," Chloe deadpanned. Her face was blank, something none of the Bellas had ever seen before. She had been known to frown occasionally, but her bubbly personality always made its way through eventually. This look was new and it couldn't mean anything good. "I'll go check on her."

The redhead stood and made her way towards the stairs, stopping as Stacie's hand shot out to grab her wrist. "I can go," she offered.

"Thank you, Stace," Chloe smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I got this."

They all watched as their co-captain left the room, each of them glancing around once she was out of sight.

"This ain't good," Fat Amy groaned. All any of the other girls could do was nod their head in agreement. "Let's go listen."

The Bellas all stood with a clatter and rushed towards their captains' room, not wanting to miss one second of whatever was about to happen.

* * *

Beca sat on the edge of the full bed that sat in the middle of her and Chloe's room. Her arms were limp against her legs, shoulders slouched in defeat as she stared at the wall across from her. She hadn't moved since she got out of the shower, not even wanting to go and talk to the rest of the Bellas and make sure everyone was okay after the hard loss.

She had never been a horribly jealous person, not even when Chloe had dated Tom. Her thought had always been that as long as the redhead was happy then so was she, but that was all before she had dated Kommissar. That had been the one and only time Beca had experienced true unadulterated jealousy, and she had never even met the woman in question at that point. All she had known was that Chloe was always upset and that she deserved better.

Ever since her and Beca had gotten together, she had always been told that Chloe had broken up with the German girl because she had feelings for Beca. Maybe that was still true. Maybe Kommissar was just saying all that shit to get in her head. It worked.

Beca's biggest fear used to be that she would fail as a musician, but once she met Chloe Beale that all changed. Suddenly, she hated ever disappointing the older girl or making her upset. Her greatest fear had morphed into failing Chloe. And now she felt that she was doing just that.

A light knock came from the door before it cautiously opened, the redhead in question standing in the doorway and looking like a timid animal.

"Hey," Chloe's sweet and melodic voice reached out to her, pulling her out of her daze.

Beca's head turned slightly to look at her girlfriend, noticing the weak smile that crossed her face. Her voice came out weaker than she expected, "Hey."

The redhead, clad in plaid pajama shorts and a light blue shirt, traversed the distance between them with care. She stood before the brunette, her arms folded behind her back. "We were wondering where you went."

"Just here," she deadpanned. Beca felt like everything in her was being twisted with a hot piece of metal and pulled out, leaving nothing behind but a shell.

Chloe kept her distance, stating, "She lied to you."

"What?" Her tired voice questioned.

"Beca Mitchell," the redhead knelt down in front of her girlfriend, grasping her hands in her own. "I never lied to you. I broke up with her. That German bitch was trying to get to you."

Steel blue eyes gazed over Chloe's features, taking in every curve and memorizing it for the hundredth time. "Do I make you happy?"

Chloe's eyebrows came together in confusion, "What?"

"Do I make you happy?" she repeated without missing a beat.

"You make me happier than I have ever been in my life," her hand reached out to cup Beca's cheek, noticing how the usually tough leader was struggling to keep her face from showing how upset she was.

Beca ducked her head down. "I don't want you to settle for me."

"I'm not-"

The DJ cut her off, biting out, "You could do better! She knows it, I know it, and you know it."

Chloe stood up, taking a step back from her girlfriend and folding her arms over her chest. "Shut up."

"I'm not going to shut up," Beca stated, standing face to face with the redhead. "It's like she knows everything I've ever worried about. Maybe I'm just going fucking crazy, but having some hot German you used to date tell me that I'm not good enough is a real slap in the face."

"Kommissar is trying to knock you off of your game!"

"It's working!" Beca yelled, turning her back to the girl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. By no means was she trying to start a fight with the gorgeous girl, but one thing had stuck out to her all night, "You blushed when she called you beautiful."

Chloe's shoulders stiffened at her words, realizing that the brunette was truly hurt by the misunderstood action. "Beca," she laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What!?" she yelled, spinning to face the redhead again. "Are you going to laugh at me?"

"I wasn't blushing, dumbass," her girlfriend stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck again. The DJ was clearly confused by what was going on, but before she could question her Chloe was kissing her as if it was the first time. The brunette's hands instinctively held onto the taller girl's hips and pulled her closer, only to have the redhead pull away. "My face got red because I was pissed off."

"Why? She said you looked prettier than when you were in-"

"Berlin," Chloe finished for her. A smirk crossed her face as she explained, "I've never been to Berlin with Kommissar, Beca. I met her Munich."

"Wait, so- She was talking about someone else?"

"God, you're so smart sometimes," came her sarcastic whisper against Beca's lips.

"Don't patronize me," she smiled, kissing the redhead fully. She felt Chloe melt into the kiss, one hand holding on to the back of her neck while the other rested on her collar bones.

"You're cute when you're jealous," the redhead giggled. "But you really need to stop hitting on her."

"I've been trying," Beca panicked. "I don't know what happens. I have an insult and then it just-"

"It's totally okay," she promised, a fiendish grin growing on her gorgeous face. "Now will you do me a favor?"

The DJ smirked, "Of course, anything."

"Let's scare away all the eavesdroppers we have outside," her sultry voice whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca murmured. She picked the girl up by the waist and swung her onto the bed, swiftly moving on top of her and pressing her lips to the girl's neck. They rarely had a conversation that wasn't being listened to, but they had learned that sex was the best way to get some privacy. Most of the time.

* * *

 **Music:**

 **Thong Song- Sisq** **ó**

 **Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

 **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift**

 **Hit up that like button and give those reviews! You all know how much I love it. Thank you all for supporting me.**


End file.
